Protocol Buffers (Protobuf), developed by Google, is a language- and platform-neutral method of serializing structured data. It is useful in developing programs to communicate with each other over a wire or for storing data.
A growing number of artificial intelligence (AI) applications (e.g., AI programs for operating autonomous vehicles) are making use of Protobuf. Verification and validation (e.g., for memory safety) of such AI applications using automated verification and validation tools can be slow and time-consuming due to the complexity of the Protobuf header files generated by a standard Protobuf code generator, such as the Protobuf code generator offered by Google.